Tamamo
Tamamo is a highly ranked kitsune and the leader of the Deen faction during the Far Eastern Warfare (FEW). Also, she knew Kinji Tohyama and Shirayuki Hotogi ancestors and has been watching over society by keeping balance and preventing the Irokane from being abused by humanity through any means necessary regardless of the consequences. However, she is not fully acquainted with the way modern society works. Appearance Tamamo is a kitsune with her human appearance being a feminine form looking around 7-8 years oldVolume 12, Chapter 5 and shorter than Aria like a preschooler due to the mass of her giant fox form being the same of a human of that age.Volume 8, Chapter 2 Her human appearance has dark golden brown long hair, two fox ears on her head, rounded fox eyes, and a bushy tail sticking out.Volume 8, Chapter 1 Tamamo wears various clothing throughout the series starting with a blue ancient Japanese clothing with Sanskrit written on itVolume 7, Epilogue; modern clothing like the girl’s Butei uniform and dressing like a preschooler with a short miniskirt and cap with ears. Also, she carries around her offering box like a schoolbag. Personality Tamamo appears to very calm in intense situation but will become nervous whenever she faces a mysterious enemy or an unexpected situation. Also, similar to Aria, she will act like a child when questioned or being disrespected and will demand an offering as shown often with Kinji. In addition, she is willing to do whatever is necessary to get the job done like killing Aria to prevent the Scarlet Goddess from reaching havoc on the world even if it starts a war or having Kinji make peace with GIV even though it caused Team Baskerville to turn against him. However, she does not have any understanding of how modern society works like not knowing what panties are or how a loan works. Tamamo tends to speak in Elizabethan English from Kinji’s point of view. Also, Tamamo does not seem to follow modern societal norm and will do things like eating other people’s food without care, wearing other people clothing, appearing naked in front others like Kinji, and even using others as a body pillow or chair as shown with Kinji and Shirayuki respectfully. In addition, Tamamo uses her tail to express her emotions such as when confused she will make her tail into a question mark. Background Tamamo comes from a lineage of kitsune who were also named Tamamo that were tasked with watching the relationship between human and Irokane to prevent its misuse and establish a balance of harmony and hostility. Then 700 years prior to the start of series when the Scarlet Goddess was wreaking havoc in Japan, she along with Kinji’s ancestor, Kinshirou Tohyama, and Shirayuki’s ancestor, Himiko Hotogi, fought together and defeated the Scarlet Goddess. Then, Himiko created the Seven Star of the Golden Shell to prevent the Scarlet Goddess from rising again. In 1923, 86 years prior to the start of the series, Tamamo took part in the Far Eastern Warfare of that time, where she was part of the Greneda faction and met Patra’s great-great grandmother. Tamamo and Patra’s great-great grandmother became companions and even taught her descendants including Patra Japanese to prepare for the next FEW. In addition, she would meet Shirayuki during her childhoodVolume 9, Chapter 3 as well as encountering Hilda Tepes at some point. Quote * (Tamamo meeting Kinji): "We will not wage war, that of Tohyama. Still not tonight. I too am very excited because this is my first grand battle in 86 years." (Volume 7, Epilogue) * (To Hilda): "I'm sorry, Hilda. This time, I'll be 'Deen'. This is only a rumor, but it's because the modern Hotogi have an alliance with the Christian church. Patra, come this way as well." (Volume 8, Chapter 1) * (Tamamo comparing Kinji to his ancestor): "Mmmm. Thou art the current generation's Tohyama, art thou not? Thou art wondrously similar to the Tohyama that I had met at Nasuno. I could not have thought it from our first meeting. By the lanterns of midday, thou dost give off a feeling that thou art introverted, but good, good. Then, look here." (Volume 8, Chapter 2) * (Tamamo asking Kinji for an offering): "Look. Today, I too hath worked quite hard. Put the offering for the Tamagushi within." (Volume 8, Chapter 2) * (Tamamo introducing herself properly to Kinji): "If nothing in the Tohyama family has been passed down, then I have no choice but to teach you. I am Tamamo—white-snouted golden-furred heavenly fox...by your words, a monster, a demon." (Volume 8, Chapter 2) * (Tamamo talking about the Scarlet Goddess to Kinji): "Hihiirokane is a volatile Irokane which enjoys war and love. And, as for those who hath been invaded—the Scarlet Blazing Gods, a heart for war and a heart for love—those two hearts art driven into intense fervor, and the one that hath been affected becomes a Cursed God. In the past, seven centuries ago, there was a human who had become thus. That one seduced an emperor, inciting a war...and finally, she was struck down by the Hotogi Miko and Tohyama Samurai.” (Volume 8, Chapter 2) * (Tamamo angry at Kinji for disrespecting her): "Even though thou art a new one...this generation of Tohyama is impertinent! Is this fine, one of Tohyama? I have experienced 'War' countless times, and if I am to say it, a veteran! The way to fight, the way to survive, the way to steal, the way to protect, I knooooowwwwww very well. Therefore, respect thine elders more! Show me some faith!" (Volume 8, Chapter 2) * (Tamamo demanding an offering from Kinji as an apology): "Add in thine apologies, and put it in! Put in your faith!" (Volume 8, Chapter 2) * (Tamamo haunting Kinji in his normal life): “Uhmm…I plan to stay for a while. I’m going to haunt you and be your personal body guard." (Volume 12, Chapter 5) Trivia * Tamamo is the first youkai of the series. * Tamamo is similar to the DC comic book character, Amanda Waller, as they are both willing do what is necessary to get the job done no matter who suffers. * Kinji mentioned Tamamo teeth are as sharp as Aria’s. * Tamamo is both one of the youngest characters in appearance and one of the oldest characters in actual age to sleep with Kinji. References Category:Hidan no Aria Characters Category:Youkai Category:Female Category:Supernatural User Category:Deen